Blndsundoll4mj
Trisha Kay Paytas (born ), better known online as blndsundoll4mj, is an American YouTuber, model, actress, author, and singer/songwriter. She is known for brimming with a variety of content including vlogs, music videos, and beauty tutorials. Background Trisha Paytas was born to Frank Paytas and Lenna Paytas in Riverside, California, and was raised in Byron, Illinois and Pecatonica, Illinois. She has two siblings, Nicholas "Nick" Paytas and Kalli Metz. She moved to Los Angeles, California after graduating from Pecatonica High School in 2006 to pursue a career in the exotic industry. Other Career Ventures Besides regularly producing content to her channels, Trisha has appeared on numerous films and television programs. In 2010, Paytas appeared in an episode of My Strange Addiction as a self-admitted tanning addict. She has also starred in Modern Family, Wanderlust, Sleepless in Silver Lake, and Who Wants to Be a Superhero?. In 2011, Paytas appeared on the Ellen DeGeneres Show as a speed reader; the Daily Mail calls her the world's fastest talker, speaking 710 words in 54 seconds (In fact, she only spoke 34 seconds in the Ellen DeGeneres Show clip and it never says how many words she spoke). Later that year she appeared on an episode of The Millionaire Matchmaker but was not accepted. She appeared on the January 18, 2013 episode of Dr. Phil, as someone called a fat slut due to how she dresses. She has also, as of June 2015, published 6 books. During a vlog released on March 6, 2015, Paytas stated that she was working on eight new books. Her new book entitled "Lust" is set to be released in August 2015, and will be a fictional story about a girl who moves from the midwest to Hollywood and becomes a prostitute. After moving to Los Angeles to pursue being an adult film star, she began doing professional lingerie modeling. She attempted to break the world's biggest eater record on Guinness World Records Unleashed, but was to break the record. She portrayed "obese" Jessica Simpson in the Eminem video "We Made You" in 2009. The following year in 2010, she appeared in the video for "Playing the Part" by Jamey Johnson, "A Girl's Got To Do What A Girl's Got To Do" by Barbwire, and "Tears Dry on Their Own" by Amy Winehouse. Paytas made an appearance in a Guns and Roses' tour video, playing a mobster's girlfriend. Paytas starred in the Les Savy Fav video for their song "Sleepless in Silverlake" and portrayed Marilyn Monroe. In 2012, she made her latest music video appearance by portraying a stripper in the The All-American Rejects' music video for "Beekeeper's Daughter." In August 2017, she appeared in the twentieth series of the U.K. reality show, Celebrity Big Brother. She entered the house on Day 1, she walked from the house on Day 11. Music In November, Paytas announced that her first single was going to be released on December 10, this announcement was followed with a photo of Paytas in a recording studio. That same month, Paytas posted a photo on her Instagram revealing that Pete Mills produced her debut single along with several other songs. On November 26, Paytas released her first single, a cover of Eartha Kitt's famous single "Santa Baby". The cover reached a peak of #87 on the iTunes Holiday music chart. On December 6, Paytas began posting a string a photos that showed she had begun production on the music video. On December 12, Paytas released the video onto her YouTube channel Paytas has since confirmed her vlogs on her channel "TrishasLife" that she recorded six songs with her producer, Pete Mills. Within its first day, the video gained over 200 thousand views. Personal Life Paytas previously worked as a stripper when she was 14, and eventually spiraled into prostitution, and BDSM / S&M. Trisha has also had a breast augmentation and numerous lip injections, which she had complications of botched lips. Paytas' addiction to eating was documented for one episode in My 600 Pound Life: Trisha’s Story. Despite being aware of the high chances of developing diabetes, she insisted on visiting various eating establishments & postmates. Trisha states on her YouTube channel that she primarily uses bacon grease as lube despite doctors' health warnings. She was in a relationship with Viner/YouTuber star Jason Nash. Controversy Trolling Videos During her beginnings on YouTube, Paytas made a number of "Trolling" videos. which she told, "Bussiness Insider" was a way to "dumb myself down" in order to get more attention and views. This involved videos claiming that dogs do not have brains, or that she was voting for the 2012 Republican candidate for President of the United States, Mitt Romney. Politics According to a deleted video from 2016, supporting Donald Trump for President of the United States, Paytas considers herself a moderate Republican and went on to deride immigrants. In 2019, when the clip resurfaced, she apologized for her views and claimed she has never voted in her life. h3h3 vs Trisha Paytas On May 8, 2019, h3h3productions posted a video titled "Instagram vs Reality", where he makes fun of and criticizes Instagram/YouTube influencers using face-tune and photoshop on their pictures to make themselves look better, he got some criticism for his comments on Trisha and Tana Mongeau, including comparing Mongeau to a Twinkie, and making fun of Paytas physical appearance. h3h3 received some backlash from the community, particularly from Paytas, who claimed h3h3's video was "Dangerous" for young women and could "Harm" them. h3h3 defended his video claiming it was "comedy" and only jokes. Being Transgender In early October 2019, Paytas announced she is a female-to-male transgender gay man through a YouTube video titled "I AM TRANSGENDER (FEMALE TO MALE)". Paytas received backlash for the video, with many social media users, including Vicky Vox, claiming Paytas did not understand what being transgender meant. In response to Vox, Paytas tweeted, "You don’t know me, my journey , my struggle, my transition. I’ve been with a gender identity therapy specialist for the past 6 months cause I hated who I was since I was 3. Think before you tweet, THIS is more harmful than me sharing my story." The same week as the announcement, Paytas apologized for the language she used in the video, but confirmed she still identifies as male. Subscriber Milestones * 1 million subscribers: August 15, 2014 * 2 million subscribers: October 12, 2015 * 3 million subscribers: December 14, 2016 * 4 million subscribers: June 24, 2018 Trivia * Trisha is a natural brunette but has dyed her hair a variety of colors, most notably blonde and red. * Trisha's favorite color is pink. * Trisha is an avid fan of film director Quentin Tarantino and his films. * Trisha is also a second-degree black belt in Taekwondo and plays the banjo. * Trisha is friends with YouTube star Shane Dawson, which they often collab in videos. This page was created on June 6, 2015, by Rosaliegrant. Category:Users that joined in 2007 Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:Beauty YouTubers Category:YouTube Readers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:Female YouTubers Category:LGBT YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views